


Ways to Help A Sex Addict

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins when Myungsoo is forced to attend a Sexaholics Anonymous meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Help A Sex Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=266655#t266655).

“I’m saying, you need help, man.”  
  
And that’s how Myungsoo finds himself loitering outside the battered door that proclaims ‘S.A.’ in huge letters and in really fine print, ‘Sexaholics Anonymous’. Kim Myungsoo, established photographer, with an image to maintain and an image to lose, stands in this dodgy building hesitating. He doesn’t know how it turned out like that.  
  
Eight months ago, Myungsoo realized he was truly and utterly gay in every sense of that word thanks to his best friend. Said friend is also the reason he’s here. Said friend will also be getting a smack over the head because fuck, the amount of embarrassment Myungsoo is feeling just  _standing_ here. There isn’t even half a soul around to see him standing there but it feels embarrassing all the same. Never in his entire life has Kim Myungsoo even fathomed the possibility of being at any anonymous meeting (he didn’t suppose there’d be a photoholics anonymous), let alone one for sex addicts.  
  
The meeting starts at nine, and it’s already 8.57pm. He hasn’t seen anyone walk by in the last five minutes that he has spent loitering in the corridor, so he guesses everyone that needs to be in it is already in the room. Myungsoo sighs and thinks about leaving for all of two seconds before Dongwoo’s very serious face appears in his mind telling him again that he needs help. And you know it’s really very serious when Dongwoo looks that serious. And Dongwoo also told him that he’d be picking him up in two hours’ time.  
  
Myungsoo stands outside the door and counts to three. On three he will turn to the door and open it. Yes, that’s the plan. So on three he takes a deep breath, turns, and—  
  
The arm that curves around his waist instantly sends a jolt to his very neglected cock. Going cold turkey will help, Dongwoo says. Like hell it does. Now Myungsoo only wants sex even more than he did twelve hours ago. Trying to think unsexy thoughts to quell his growing erection, Myungsoo finally looks at the man he bumped into.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Myungsoo is confused. He didn’t say that out loud, did he?  
  
“It’d be inappropriate to proposition someone who’s also here for the Anonymous meeting, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Oh. Oh.  _Oh._  
  
Myungsoo laughs. Very awkwardly. This isn’t what he had in mind before coming here. He’d expected a room of weird otakus who fuck their life-size dolls everyday, or fat men with beer bellies who can’t stop visiting whorehouses, certainly not attractive men and definitely not attractive men who are propositioning him without really propositioning him.  
  
“Well, it’s almost nine anyway.” The attractive man smiles and turns the doorknob, opening the door to a rather bare room that has less than twenty people seated in a circle.  
  
As if on cue, everyone turns to look at the newcomers, and Myungsoo can feel all those hungry eyes raking up and down their bodies. Good thing his erection didn’t get a chance to grow. He finds an empty seat coincidentally directly opposite the stranger he bumped into, and inwardly sighs at his luck.  
  
Things get slightly less awkward as the meeting gets underway. Myungsoo’s pretty much right with his stereotypes, though. The stories are rather entertaining, albeit tragic, just as his is, but Myungsoo enjoys listening anyway. At the very least, it took his mind off himself. He’s addicted to the action of sex itself, rather than the notion of it like some of the others. And if he doesn’t get his dose of it he gets all restless, and every single photograph he takes turns out bad. He doesn’t get turned on from looking at sexy, naked women—well, and men of course—and neither does he get turned on from watching pornography. He just wants to bring every hot guy he sees home and fuck them (or get fucked by them, it doesn’t really matter).  
  
Dongwoo can bear witness to that, and the number of rounds Myungsoo can have in succession. If Dongwoo didn’t find it so annoying he might actually feel embarrassed. But then again, Dongwoo isn’t the type to get embarrassed. So every morning after Myungsoo has gotten a good fuck and is all energetic and satisfied, Dongwoo glares at him with bloodshot eyes, his dark eye rings somewhat creepy. That lasted till Myungsoo finally decided to move out. Get a bachelor’s pad, he said. Dongwoo knew it was just an excuse, but was thankful regardless.  
  
His turn is up first, before the stranger’s. And he can feel the stranger’s gaze burning on him, now that he is the central of attention since it is his time to speak. Myungsoo keeps it short, merely giving a summary of how he just can’t get enough of sex ever since he started having gay sex. He hears one of the girls squeal; probably the one who was talking about how she gets off on hentai, especially the boy-on-boy ones. Myungsoo avoids looking at the stranger throughout his short speech, choosing, instead, to focus on the pudgy-looking ones. Anything to keep that boner in check, really.  
  
It’s the stranger’s turn to speak, and Myungsoo chances a glance at him. Damn. Myungsoo crosses his legs subtly and continues looking. The stranger is staring right back at him and Myungsoo can feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Yet he just can’t look away. The stranger is confident, handsome—his single eyelids are somehow really attractive, because it makes his gaze so compelling—and has a beautiful body, from what Myungsoo can see. His white v-neck tee has a far too revealing neckline, and the grey blazer accentuates his wide shoulders. Those jeans… Myungsoo wishes the stranger is standing up so he can appreciate his legs and ass.  
  
And then suddenly the stranger has stopped talking. Myungsoo blinks, tearing his eyes away. He was so engrossed in checking the guy out that he had heard not even a single word of what he was saying. So much for coming to an anonymous meeting for sex addicts, when he’s been so distracted he honestly doubts it would even help. Dongwoo will be disappointed. But hey, at least Myungsoo tried, didn’t he?  
  
When it finally ends and Myungsoo tries to slip away quickly, he feels a hand grabbing his forearm and suddenly he’s in the personal space of the stranger again. This time Myungsoo gets a good look at him up close.  
  
“You’re that photographer,” the stranger says.  
  
Myungsoo keeps quiet and stares at him with his big, dark eyes.  
  
“Well, it’d only be fair for me to give you my name since I already know yours. My name is Kim Sunggyu,” he releases Myungsoo’s arm and steps away from him to hold out a hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Myungsoo takes his hand a little hesitantly and shakes it firmly. Pleasure indeed,  _Sunggyu_ . Still, he says nothing.  
  
“I suppose what they say about you being a man of few words is true, then. A pity though, because it sounds to me you have a really beautiful voice.”  
  
Technically it isn’t true because Myungsoo doesn’t shut up once he gets to know you. But that’s not the point right now. “Beautiful voice, hmm?”  
  
“Ah, he finally speaks again,” Sunggyu says and smiles.  
  
“Wouldn’t you—” Myungsoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence because his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. Shit, must be Dongwoo. One glance at the screen tells him he’s right, and Myungsoo excuses himself, turning away to answer the call.  
  
“Yes, hyung?”  
  
“Are you done yet? I’m just around the corner.”  
  
“Yes, hyung,” Myungsoo sighs loudly.  
  
“Okay, good, wait for me where I dropped you off just now.”  
  
“Yes, hyung.” Myungsoo shoves the phone back in his pocket and turns back to Sunggyu again.  
  
“Your boyfriend?”  
  
Myungsoo blinks at him, then shakes his head a bit too vehemently. “But I have to go anyway. Maybe I’ll see you at the next meeting.”  
  
“Or not,” Sunggyu says.  
  
Myungsoo’s heart sinks a little for a moment, then he realizes Sunggyu isn’t referring to not seeing him at the next meeting.  
  
“I do have to go, though.” Myungsoo replies, the corner of his lips curving into a slight smile that he hopes shows his regret too.  
  
“Five minutes?”  
  
This time Myungsoo laughs softly. “Hours would seem more appropriate.”  
  
Sunggyu grins.  
  
Myungsoo ends up getting sent home by Dongwoo anyway, making no mention of Sunggyu on the way, and only talks about how boring the entire meeting is and how useless he found it. Dongwoo sighs loudly, lamenting that Myungsoo is hopeless. He merely laughs, and thanks Dongwoo for being the best hyung (which is really, very true, if everything turns out the way he now hopes it will).  
  
Dongwoo leaves once Myungsoo gets off the car, but Myungsoo doesn’t go up to his apartment. Instead he waits for Dongwoo’s car to disappear from sight, then makes his way to the carpark to get his car.  
  
He had exchanged numbers with Sunggyu earlier, and found the reason Sunggyu knows him is because he’s the director of an advertising agency, and Myungsoo had shot a campaign for one of their clients before. He’s just never directly liaised with Sunggyu since there was no reason to. So Myungsoo finds himself on the way to Sunggyu’s place and he’s getting a tad too excited for his own good. It isn’t every day he meets someone smart. He sees a lot of attractive people but attractive and smart is a hard combo to come across.  
  
Besides, he hasn’t had sex in almost a day and he can feel himself going crazy soon. If Sunggyu turns out to be more than a one-time thing… Myungsoo almost misses a red light while he’s lost in his thoughts and brakes suddenly, thanking whatever force up there that he didn’t get into an accident. But fuck, even if it is just for one night, Myungsoo will gladly take it.  
  
He finds Sunggyu’s place easily, and conveniently gets a parking lot right away. Sunggyu is waiting for him at the lobby because the lift requires a card key. Gorgeous, smart, and rich. Well, not that Myungsoo himself isn’t all of it, but his casual partners are usually lacking one of the factors.  
  
Sunggyu isn’t taller than Myungsoo, but he still puts his arm around his shoulders anyway. Myungsoo almost melts, barely managing to hold it together. He loses it the moment the lift doors close.  
  
Myungsoo hasn’t exactly been known for control the past half a year anyway. So he turns to Sunggyu, licking his lips as he very unabashedly rakes his eyes down Sunggyu’s body before stepping closer. “Is making out allowed or…” Myungsoo doesn’t finish his sentence, instead he looks into Sunggyu’s eyes as he waits for an answer.  
  
“If you would allow me then gladly.”  
  
Myungsoo also allows the slight smirk that finds its way onto his face, not needing any further prompting as he closes the space between both of them and crashes his lips against Sunggyu’s.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t hesitate either, reciprocating the moment Myungsoo’s lips touch his.  
  
Myungsoo smiles against Sunggyu’s lips. They taste like tea. Classy. Myungsoo feels hands on his butt—large, strong hands that he would love to have all over his body—and runs his hands up Sunggyu’s chest. It earns him a soft, throaty moan that resonates against his tongue, and Myungsoo briefly considers elevator sex. Fortunately—or unfortunately, it depends on the point of view, really—the elevator comes to a halt at what seems to be the 28th floor and Sunggyu leads him out, barely breaking the kiss to do so.  
  
Sunggyu’s apartment… is beautiful, although Myungsoo doesn’t have much time to marvel at just exactly how beautiful because it doesn’t take long for Sunggyu to find him again once the door locks itself. Myungsoo thinks he should get one of those digital door locks too. They’re so convenient in times of  _need_ .  
  
They waste no time at all, with Sunggyu swiftly undoing Myungsoo’s jeans and Myungsoo doing the same for Sunggyu. Myungsoo has to admit he’s impressed. His last partner had a pretty toned body and good stamina; he supposed that made up for what he was lacking for in the size department. Of course size isn’t everything, but one glance at Sunggyu and Myungsoo knows he wants that in his ass. He looks up at Sunggyu’s face and he knows Sunggyu likes what he sees too, although most of Myungsoo’s partners tend to.  
  
Myungsoo moves backwards slowly until he feels the back of his legs hit something soft—ah, the couch. Excellent. He sits onto it, and slides himself into a comfortable position, pulling Sunggyu onto him. Sunggyu climbs onto him, pushing his thighs apart with his knees and Myungsoo reaches for his cock. Myungsoo gets yet another one of those throaty sounds he knows he’s already in love with. He looks up at Sunggyu’s face, sees his lust reflected in Sunggyu’s eyes, and smirks. Unfortunately, that smirk doesn’t live long, because Sunggyu—oh, Sunggyu is touching him with those beautiful, slender fingers and fuck, Myungsoo wants them in him already.  
  
Sunggyu knows, Myungsoo thinks, because Sunggyu is running those fingers down his cock, over his balls, and around his hole… Myungsoo’s about to burst from the anticipation. He pulls Sunggyu down onto him by hooking his arm around his neck, mumbles “Fuck me” against Sunggyu’s delicious lips, and kisses him hard. Sunggyu responds by slipping his tongue into Myungsoo’s mouth, and then there’re hands on Myungsoo’s butt and—  
  
The slow burn of skin on skin would have felt painful, but Myungsoo doesn’t really care. He can’t bring himself to care when Sunggyu is in him, to be honest. Besides, Myungsoo isn’t exactly the tightest right now thanks to his last fling. He claws at Sunggyu’s back, toes curling as he digs his heels into the couch.  
  
Sunggyu is smooth, his movements are so fluid it’s like he’s trained for this all his life. He’s kissing Myungsoo back as hard as Myungsoo is kissing him now, and the hands that are gripping at Myungsoo’s hips, the light press of fingers on his skin each time Myungsoo rolls his hips are so good. Just what is it about this man that makes everything seem amazing, Myungsoo isn’t too sure. Then Sunggyu wraps his fingers around Myungsoo’s cock again and Myungsoo stops thinking.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Myungsoo to reach his peak after that, with the pounding in his ass and the tight stroking of his cock, and of course, the fact that he hasn’t even touched himself in almost 24 hours. But mostly it’s just because Sunggyu is irresistible. Myungsoo cries out in unadulterated ecstasy when he comes almost explosively, blotching his abs with his thick release. Sunggyu’s follows after a couple of quiet moments when only their breathing can be heard.  
  
Myungsoo’s cock pulses as Sunggyu’s hot fluids fill him, and Sunggyu continues to pump his cock, milking his orgasm while constantly thrusting still.  
  
When both of them are finally spent, Sunggyu sits up, between Myungsoo’s legs, and gazes down at him, his chest heaving. Myungsoo looks up at Sunggyu, not bothering to move, panting audibly as well.  
  
“So… why were you there?”  
  
“At the meeting?”  
  
Myungsoo nods.  
  
Sunggyu laughs, a genuine, abandoned laugh, and Myungsoo feels himself falling. “You really weren’t listening to me at all, were you?”  
  
Myungsoo tries to stop the blush creeping onto his face, and semi-succeeds. His face feels just a little warm. “No,” he admits, shrugging as he smiles.  
  
“Darling,” Sunggyu says as he holds Myungsoo’s hands, pulling him up and into his lap, “I founded that thing.”  
  
Myungsoo takes a minute or maybe two to process what Sunggyu just said, then replies lamely, “Uh.”  
  
Sunggyu laughs again, this time a quiet, amused laugh.  
  
Myungsoo blinks at him.  
  
“Are you surprised?”  
  
“A little?”  
  
“That I don’t seem like one?”  
  
“No… that you were so eager to take me home.”  
  
Sunggyu shrugs. “Hey, no one said anything about recovered sex addicts not being allowed to want to fuck attractive men.”  
  
This time it’s Myungsoo who laughs. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“Not going to lie, though, if I get addicted again, it’ll be your fault.” Sunggyu grins playfully at Myungsoo, his tone a little chiding.  
  
Myungsoo shakes his head. “Hey, look who’s talking, the man who propositioned another man going for a Sexaholics Anonymous meeting.”  
  
Sunggyu chuckles, and cups the back of Myungsoo’s head, pressing him closer for yet another kiss. It’s less urgent now, and Myungsoo knows his cheeks are heating up again.  
  
“Um.”  
  
“So, Myungsoo, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to make another proposal.”  
  
Myungsoo nods slowly, unsure where this is going.  
  
“I’d like to give you extra help.”  
  
Myungsoo raises his brows. “Are you sure you’re recovered and not recovering?”  
  
Sunggyu grins and holds Myungsoo’s hips, then gets up and tugs on his hand lightly. Myungsoo ends up following him to his room. They tumble onto Sunggyu’s huge bed, and kiss lazily for a while before Sunggyu cups Myungsoo’s cheeks and their eyes meet. “I’d really like to help you, Myungsoo. And I promise it won’t be too  _hard_ .” Sunggyu winks.  
  
Myungsoo laughs, then starts nodding.  
  
“But first…” Sunggyu wiggles his brows mischievously, and pounces onto Myungsoo.  
  
Myungsoo makes a mental note to buy Dongwoo a truckload of Nicki Minaj memorabilia as thanks. He’s going to need some bribery material anyway, with all the explaining he needs to do after missing 34 of Dongwoo’s calls that night.


End file.
